The Last Pilot
by STEALTHYxPIZZA
Summary: All pilots were either killed or dicharged with their titans except for one who kept the peace of what he can with members of Overwatch trying to kill him or help him.
1. The Last Pilot

The Last Pilot

Hey guys if you already read this before i had to redo somethings about chapter 1, and currenlty working on chapter 2! Hope you enjoy

War... no one wanted it, no one really didn't know why we did it, but we knew how to take power from others and beat them to the dirt while we take the glory from them. So why are we here? Are we here to just kill each other?

Past

"Why are we here" a rifleman mumbled scared "whats wrong soldier", asked a high ranking pilot asked worried about his squad mate. "Nothing sir, just thought what if I never make it out alive" he said confidently while staring at the ground zooming past. "Don't worry I wont let a single one of you die" he looked ill like he just told a lie. "Listen up rookies, I know your scared, I know you don't want to do this but if we die we die heroes basking in glory" he said as the others gave a inspired hurrah as their hearts beat with an unstoppable might. And suddenly a beeping was heard in the cockpit and the aircraft pilot brace for impact.

The squad listened and grabbed on to what they could and was met with an explosion that blew a massive whole in the ship. Sending it crashing to the ground.

Present Year 2549

It was a cool night of new years eve in Angel city and everyone was celebrating and getting piss drunk or high with stupid ideas flooding there minds. Many people had friends to watch over them to make sure they do nothing stupid but the others who don't needed to be watched.

A pilot not scared nor intimidated and was thought to be dead after all pilots and titans were to be discharge, scrapped, or both if they refused. Most pilots are just mercenaries or dead.

One pilot never died only his brothers and sisters. He never talked much or taken anything from anyone unless some one was threatened and no one wasn't threatened for a long time until tonight.

At a nearby bar

The pilot was sitting at the bar drinking a white Russian with his helmet to the side and the news counting 3 hours to a new year. His mind was set on a new resolution 'try not to kill street thugs but to only, teach them one hell of a lesson' he thought. After he finished his drink he placed some money on the counter and grabbed his helmet then walk towards and out the door.

Before placing his helmet back on he took a deep breathe. When he put his helmet on he heard a damsel in distress. He reached to his thruster pack on his lower back and made sure its still on and looked around and made a small and quite thrust onto an ally wall with no light on it and hooked himself to it and with no light it made him invisible to who was near. Just to be safe he dimmed the lights on his suit, so the only way you could see him is if you were standing right in front of him.

He took a closer more clear look and saw the damsel he heard and was surprised cause she wore something he never saw before. It was a skin tight blue with black rubber like flaps on her hips that connected on her back. Her legs had a white color around her legs and blue on her inner/upper calf and upper thigh. It had pink streaks around the edges and pink isosceles triangles on her cheeks. What he thought was strange was the she had sponsors on the white parts of her suit and her name appeared to be .

"You have no idea who you messing with here im in overwatch, you know the group that saved the world" she exclaimed with fear in her voice as she clearly didn't know what to do. "You mean the group that was banned because of the Petras act" said the thug she yelled at.

The pilot quickly and quietly climbed down the wall. When his feet hit the ground his suit lit back up. His heart started racing over what people would do if they figured out he was a pilot. Would they riot, kill him, hell would they start another war. He hesitated but was reminded what he was going to when he heard a higher and more terrified scream.

When he walked out of the ally people who weren't already drunk gasped to him as he heard names like pig, criminal, and some thought it was for a costume party. But he knew what he was meant to do and what he had to do.

He walked into the circle already around the scene with none of the thugs noticing except the women with relief as she saw him. The thug tried to throw another punch at the women's bruised eye and broken nose, but he couldn't. All he could do is feel a hand on his arm pull back his clenched and bruised fist every time it tried to go forward but it wouldn't budge an inch.

The thug threw the girl on the ground and turned to the pilot, "hey man back off this isn't any of you business" the thug said who clearly washed some LSDs down with alcohol. Not surprised the pilot let out a depressing sigh as the thug was easy to look at, "look man its new years eve just leave her alone and you don't have to be embarrassed and beaten to the ground until your fed through a hole in your neck in the hospital" the pilot said relax with out a care in the world.

The thugs laughed and spit on the pilots visor and push him. The pilot didn't move a muscle except only to wipe the saliva of his helmet while the crowd look in shock. "You know you not gonna like this, so im going to give you one last chance to walk away" the pilot said but this time his tone changed from relaxed to an intimidating and mean. Once again the thugs only laughed but this time harder and the pilot was unamused.

Instead of taking it this time the pilot slowly walked closer and the laughter stoped and two guys grabbed both his arms. A thug ran and kicked and punched him multiple times in his stomach and never he let out a yipe. The piss drunk man stepped back amazed at the pilot "what are you... no man can take that much pain" he asked.

The pilot was hit with a verbal baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. The pilot didn't know what to say because of they consequences then looked at the girl. "They're blind your blind, can't you see im a pilot, and im proud to be one, im The Last Damn Pilot!" He said furiously to everyone and kicked the knee of the guy the right breaking his leg backwards. He punched the the one on the left in the stomach and grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into his knee and dropped him on the ground and turned to the last one.

"A...p-pilot" he said with the look that he saw 9 layers of hell and fell on his back. The pilot walked over to the fear stricken man and pulled out a knife he had in one of his pouches. The pilot grabbed his shirt and pulled him close "you should of just walked away." He said with no emotion and threw on the rolled him over and placed a knee on his spine so he wouldn't move. The pilot grabbed his calfs and held them down after, then he put the razor sharp knife up to the back of his feet. He hesitated realizing what the people would do to him when he is done.

He heard the people yell different things such as just do it, you saved her, and murderer, and worthless. Then he made his choice and cleared his mind he didn't care any more. He pressed the knife into the back of his ankle and cut his achilles tendon and instantly heard screaming and suffering of the most painful thing you could experience. He stood up and said "i told you to walk away" as he was.

He walked to the girl and reached his hand out suddenly she flinched like she thought she was next. She was in a fetal position with her hands guarding her face waiting for some sort of impact. "Look, im not gonna hurt you I literally just saved you, come on" he said softly with a warm tone and stuck his hand out. She slowly put her hands down except one and took his with it. She was maybe half a foot taller than him but he didn't care.

Noticing she was on her feet he turned and walked away as the crowd still had mixed emotions about him. "Thanks" she said as he walked away into the ally hide before not even acknowledging her.

's side

'I never had anyone stick up for me like that who was he why did he even do it'? So many question flew through 's mind, but she blew it off as another universal mystery she'll never know. The only thing she can think about is getting back to the hotel where all the other overwatch agents are and tell someone everything.

Hotel Room #254/ hour and a half later

had just walked through the door of her hotel room and was exhausted. She stumble to her bed and fell face first onto her pillows. She rolled over on her back with her hands on her belly and turned her head to the window. She saw the the city flourish as people ran back and forth laughing, partying, and vomiting. One thing she couldn't miss is the Angel guarding the city from harm. 'Probably the reason its called Angel City' she thought.

She sat up and walked to where he luggage was which wasn't far considering its the size of a half of an apartment. Its pretty simple the beds are to the right in the corner and all the other necessary living utilities are on the wall.

Her laptop which she could never forget, was in her bag. She picked it up the ran and jumped onto the bed she had just risen from. Opening the laptop and put in her login to access the computer. She started a new year stream on the old game Team Fortress 2.

It a simple game really. There are two team a red team and blu team. Obviously one team will attack the other which is the red team and the blu team defends. You can attack or defend anyway you like but who you play may make it difficult.

was playing the addicting game mercilessly until she swore she heard someone below her get swatted with people yelling but its not police its something else. Then she remember that overwatch agents are below her and they were taken down with out a fight or scream. her door flew off its hinges and her heart raced and two menace looking robots quickly entered the room and grabbed her with out hesitation. One waved as it was going to leave but, punched and she fell unconscious.

Hey guys I hope you like chapter one I had to rewrite it cause the first one sucked but I still appreciate the reviews.


	2. The Savior

The Savior

Hey if you noticed I rewritten chapter 1 and 2 so you could enjoy it better.

15 min till new year, Pilot POV

The pilot walked back into the bar and everyone went silent knowing what he did. Then they started clapping a cheering for him. He sat at the bar feeling like people for once thought pilots weren't bad seeing me on the news from a armature recording.

News

'We thought that all pilots were out of service but not this brave man, he still fights to keep people safe or others think he is just here for war. We interrupt this peaceful night to give you BREAKING NEWS - we are looking at the angel city hotel which has been housing overwatch agents. It appears to be a hostage situation with a rant wanted the pilot and his Titan dead.'

Pilot POV

I sat there and without hesitation I ran out the door and used my thruster pack to help me get to the top of a building with a Titan painted on it. And I spun until I saw all the lights and commotion. I promise I ran faster than any human ever alive because so many important people depended on me.

Building to building, rooftop to rooftop, after a while they all kinda look the same when your jumping 200ft over the ground. Then time slowed down and I though 'If I die tonight I die a Hero' and planted a smile on my face and some confidence in my heart.

Once I got there I was on top of a building and saw hundreds of IMC forces and with specters and 8 reapers (mini-computer operated titans). "How I thought the IMC disbanded" I angrily mumbled to myself and looked in front of the hotel were the overwatch agents were hotel was beautiful with the courtyard in front of it that looked very similar to a park just before the entrance of the hotel. It was maybe half a mile long with a statue of an angel watching over it.

I made a plan to kill the one they look up too. He is like a queen bee with out her they don't know what to do. Then ill call my Titan down climb into it and deal with the bigger robots guarding the agents.

Then I take a closer look and the same girl I saved is over there, and I realized she wasn't lying about the overwatch thing. Then a news helicopter spotted me thankfully they didn't make it obvious. And I somehow managed them to make a distraction and I could get down there without being spotted. The chopper descended close to the enemy to make them focus on the air and not me. I saw that as my green light and climbed down the building.

As I got closer I swear there were so many robots I could smell grease and oil and knew it wasn't a good thing. I could certainly say its oil or grease cause the ground wasn't dry and water isn't black.

I reached a crowd of people who were hiding me helping me in like they want pilots back even though they made they quit fighting. Anyways at the end of the police barricadeI some how managed to dive into the bushes and sneak toward the tied up heroes.

I got my way into the back of the overwatch hostages and acted like I was one. I noticed that he had grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her to the front, "pilot you better hurry or heroes will die tonight and we will start with the young ones first!" He cockily yelled at the news chopper. Then I stood up.

And walked forward slowly past all the agents until I was behind the terrorist pointing the gun at and crossed my arms. he kneeled down, "looks like we got a pretty one here too" he mumbled to then she spat in his right eye which was followed by an immediate back hand nocking to the ground. "Fine lets start executions now then" the he said angrily them pointed the gun to 's head.

Then I snapped into action. I kicked the back of his right leg and grabbed his chin with my left hand and his left shoulder with my right hand. After that I pulled him close and said "im right here" then swiftly twisted his neck faster than a owl can, then dropped him to the cold ground. I looked forward only to see hundreds of soldiers looking at me and not a single one of them is happy.

"You have one chance to stand down soldiers this is how the first war started and we don't need a second one" I tried to convince them to drop their weapons which clearly didn't work. "God damn it" i mumbled with a sigh as I called my Titan down.

Then hearing a noise a rocket ship would make taking off getting quieter instead getting closer... in a ball of fire. Then a pod blew open extinguishing the fire revealing the Titan as it slammed into the ground. "Good to see you again pilot, I was beginning to think you were just gonna leave in space" said the Titan "now come on BT I couldn't leave you" I said sarcastically like who could forget about a 5 ton fighting machine.

Then I turned to and untied her and handed her the same knife I used to handicap the thug that beat her. "Take this knife and free you friends I can provided cover for only so long so hurry ok" I said quickly, and she only nodded and did my task I made for her.

I looked over to BT "do you still have any signal of the 6-4 comms" I asked. "Yes, would you like me to send them a message" he responded. "Well tell them that we need our pilots back to fight and stand back up for the weak and to join me in our city" I told him assertively. "Understood" BT replied. "Looks like we have work to do" I said with a grin on my face.

"Alright BT open up" I stated. Then two doors opened up. I ran and jumped into the Titan's cockpit surrounded in buttons, and switches in all sizes. The doors closed and 5 panels that are similar to TVs showing me whats in front on the Titan, then the Titan stood up over everyone.

The Titan was a 24 ft 5 ton killing machine standing over all the agents of overwatch. He could kill them all without any hesitation he thought towering over them, but he never did knowing they needed him. The Titan just stood up and turned around.

"Just like old times, right BT" I said comfortably with confidence in my voice. "Just like it, but with less enemy Titans" he replied. Then looked at my watch "Happy New Year BT. Lets gets this party started, shall we" I said with a smirk. Then BT took a 40 mm tracking cannon off his back with a box magazine holding 40 rounds a box.

BT extened a barrel from his shoulder and aimed it to the air, and he shot an orange flare into the sky, "what was that for" I asked "to send other pilots an invitation" he quickly added "oh, well hope they make it in time" I said sarcastically knowing no one would come.

Then BT started walking on those below and shooting those in front as the enemy IMC forces opened fire on the Titan. The pilot safe inside, hearing tink sounds from bullets hitting the Titan and the sound of bones being crushed in the soldiers below.

The reapers were half the size of his Titan, and shot plasma bolts that went in random directions. The body of the reapers had no head, but were AI operated and they were agile. The reapers would do some damage but not enough to make the Titan collapse instantly.

The reapers were surrounding me in the Titan and proceeded to get closer in a circle formation. Then I put the Titan on auto-pilot and disembarked from the Titan with my trusty 45-auto in my hand. As I hit the ground I slid and shot 8 people with 3 bullets each then reloaded my gun. I got up and ran towards a reaper, and slid under its legs then jumped onto its back. It tried to grab me from its back but it couldn't reach me.

Then I noticed what I came for and pealed back a metal panel protecting it and threw to the ground. I was looking for a green nuclear battery for heavy machines like reapers and Titans. And I grabbed it with two hands and twisted it to the left then put my left hand on the reaper and removed the battery. And put it on the magnet that was on the upper part on my thruster pack. Then pulled a grenade from one of my pockets and threw it in the open hole the battery was in.

"Burn in hell, you metal piece of shit" I said as I dropped the grenade. Then another reaper grabbed of the other ones back and threw me on the ground leaving a dent in the grass filled courtyard. And I laid there motionless considering I probably broke a couple ribs and my organs wanted to quit and let me die and I watch the reaper I dropped the grenade into explode. I let a moan as I tried to get up but fell to my knees with an extremely sharp pain in my right leg. I looked down to see my right leg broken.

I looked up to see the reaper raising its foot to crush me, but was interrupted by BT tackling it and punching his hand into the reaper and ripped the internals out of the reaper. Then BT got up and walked over to me and picked me up and put me into the cockpit. "Pilot are you ok, your heart rate is around 10 bpm"

"Yeah, yeah, but were surrounded by reapers" I said in a loopy and exhausted tone. 7 reapers grabbed both BT's arm and his torso so he couldn't move and pulled his arms off. "Initiate nuclear ejection BT" I told BT about to pass out. Then the top part of BT blew off and ejected me a quarter mile into the air, and watch as my Titan became as bright as the sun anexploded sending a tiny mushroom cloud into the air.

The explosion didn't kill all the IMC forces cause I took 6 bullets to the chest and saw a few stragglers that got away or hide behind some sort of barricade. I fell from the sky with fear in my eyes as I fell fast and was not able to land correctly and possibly die. And remembered I still had my thruster pack. I was just about to hit the ground then utilized my thruster pack to give me enough reverse thrust not to kill me but landed with enough force to push the already broken bone out of my calf. And I let out a scream in pain as I looked at the bright white bone stick out of my leg.

Then I could fell consciousness fade in and out and thought I was dying. I fell on my back and gave up knowing I did something good, and could hear the gasp, and crying of the citizens watching an old hero die. Then as I was about to go unconscious and saw the girl I saved earlier pull me out of the open and watched her pink mech provide cover. Then I felt my heart stop beating. And whispered into the girls ear as I asked to come closer "If I die tonight... I... die a... hero" I said with a smirk and then fell unconscious.

Hey guys this is the end of chapter 2 and he didn't die yet but and will wake up again.


	3. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

Hey guys, sorry for the hold up I have been caught up in surgery so I couldn't post anything for a while, but I had time to write this when I had enough energy to so I hope you enjoy!

Pilot POV

I opened my eyes slowly to as they were getting used to the bright light starring back at them. The room was filled with the hum of a computer and fingers relentlessly pressing the keys. There was a women sitting with great posture and was wearing a white lab coat with 3 pens in the pocket on her chest. I looked down to see that I was wearing nothing and had bandages wrapped around my torso and could feel it on my right leg.

"Ahhh your awake, how do you feel? Sorry how rude, my name is Angela Ziegler and I am the doctor around here." She said with confidence. "I feel like shit" I said dropping my head back to the pillow that I was resting my head on. "That is to be expected" she chuckled.

I tried to sit up but an intense pain reminded me to not get shot. "Don't move you need to rest" Angela said as she ran over and gently pushed me back down. "No I won't get better if I don't move around" I said with hesitation as Angela stabbed me in the neck with a syringe with yellow liquid in it. "What the hell was that... piss?" I said startled "no its nano-technology. Its tiny little nano mites that go around your body and heal the wounds, but it should take some time" she said as I rubbed my neck.

I looked around the room and noticed I was clearly in the med bay. I noticed a desk next to a window with the view of an ocean and a alarm clock reading 11:15 AM. "So where is my stuff?" I said with a sarcastic smile on my face looking her straight into the eye. She cocked her head then straightened it "well, one of our leading scientist Winston has been looking at the green thing for a while" she said with a hint of shame. "Well that green thing better not be harmed cause its nuclear and if I lose that and the big ass automatic Titan making machine in orbit around earth cant make anymore Titans without me assaulting a military base!" I said filling with anger.

"Well I insure you that it is ok" she said with hesitation "it better be or we all can die... im sorry... I shouldn't have gotten mad at you im just hungry, know where a man can get some grub around here?" I said rubbing my rumbling belly, "there is a cafeteria just down the hall, would you like me to show you" she replied while helping me up with a charming smile. "Nah ill find my way and where can I get some clothes" I replied looking at the bandages on my body. "Yes, right this way" she replied leading me through the bay and out the door.

I stepped out of the door and and noticed windows across the hall allowing the sun to gaze through them and into my face warming me up. "Well lets carry on shall we" she said pulling me through the hall to a room named Facility Storage. "What am I gonna do, wear a mop" i said with a irritated look "no there are fresh clothes. They're just over there." She said pulling me into the surprisingly big storage room.

Once I reached the box of clothes I looked around in it. I pulled out some typical clothes like a black shirt, red sweat shirt, blue jeans, and some converse and put it on. They weren't the best clothes but they would have to do. I walked out the door to see Angela was gone and left me alone in a base where I didn't even know where I was. I scratch my head thinking, then remember there was a cafeteria near by because the smell of food was ringing in my nose.

I was walking in the direction of food before I heard someone call out "wait up" with a little pitter patter of footsteps coming from behind me. I turned to see that women from New Years eve was talking to Angela but she was wearing normal clothes this time and then turned and ran towards me. "What do you want" I said looking confused. "Whats your name" the women asked hyped, "Jacob... Jacob Lamb" I said waiting for her to make fun of it but she didn't, "nice to meet you Jacob my name is aka Hana Song or just Hana. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me the last night" she said looking down rubbing her neck. "You don't have to its my job" I said carrying on to the cafeteria.

"Wait up. What do you mean by your job" she said looking strangely cause that was her job to protect people. "Well can't you tell im probably the last pilot who will ever fight again cause while I was in cryro stasis most of my squad died hundreds of years ago" I said grimly remembering the people I once knew. "Im sorry I didn't know th-" "its ok Im past all that now" i interrupted "Now that I made it awkward I can make it go away by taking you to the cafeteria considering you probably haven't eaten in a while" she said with a heart warming smile. "Well I thought you'd never ask" I replied with a stubborn look on my face. "Cmon we can talk when we get there, I think they have grilled food today" she said grabbing my hand and running with me into the cafe.

When we walked through the cafe door every stopped and looked at me with strange faces. All I did was just follow Hana to the food. Once we reached the food it was a buffet full of hamburgers, hotdogs, wings, and BBQ it was all you can eat. I took a plate and threw a burger on it with condiments already on it and turned to the crowd of tables and some were already filled.

I ditched Hana and walked over to an empty table and sat down and started eating. "Thought you could get rid of me huh... well better luck next time", she said as two others sat down. "Oh I almost forgot this is Lucio and Tracer they are two other agents that work here with me and like twenty others", she said with energy.

"Nice to meet ya love", said the over hyper brit named Tracer, "hey man if you need any thing I got your back" the Brazilian musician said with a beat. "So where did you come from originally", Hana asked while stuffing food in her face. "From Georgia... Thats where I was born and raised... with manners", I said laughing with Lucio and Tracer at Hana who was about to choke. "Hey maybe you and McCree might be related", Lucio said with a grin, "never" I said with an chuckle.

"I have a few questions for you... what do you do, why do you do it, do you have a crush, are you gay, where does you Titan come from, and how are you here", she said quickly. "Woah calm down ok now this may take a while... First off im not gay I like women and don't have a crush... what kind of question is that", I asked confused. "I don't know now just tell us everything else", she begged bouncing up and down.

"Fine, fine... well Im a Titan Pilot and my Titan comes from a giant ship in earth's orbit which is ran by machines... I joined the militia in 2017 which was around... 533 years ago", I said wiping my face knowing all my friends and family is dead. "Damn 533 years, your older than Reinhardt... older than everyone here and you look 26", Lucio exclaimed with his mind blown, "cause I am 26" I replied. "Hey your not done keep going", Hana said yanking my arm.

"Fine calm down jeez...I protect cities I love and remember from the past cause no should be hurt or killed for no reason... I remember when I was a rifleman, my superior... another Pilot and he told us 'If we die in battle then we die as Heroes'!

2017 Battle of Demeter

"Soldier wake up, we need you come on" a pilot said picking me up "lets move" I could barely hear over the sound of explosions and gunfire. I got up and ran into battle scared shitless and fell into a trench due to a mortar explosion throwing me off balance. My ears rang out a high pitch ringing that slowly faded away. It allowed me to notice the death and the bodies of fellow brothers who fought for the same reason I did... to make peace and to end the IMC's destruction.

I was interrupted by a fellow soldier who had his body from his waist down cut in half laying a few feet away from him. He was holding he intestines in his hands crying. "H-h-help m-me please" the young soldier begged. I crawled over to him and pulled off his helmet and looked at it for a second and realized he was a dying Pilot. "Take this receptor it have given it a new recall name for a new person to take it... i-its for my Titan... take it I-I can't anymore" he muttered handing me the receptor.

He looked at me and said "once you accept this T-Titan a family h-he will pr-pr-protect you with his l-life so k-keep him s-safe" then let out his last breathe and died in front of me. He died along with half of all the other people that came down due to AA guns that were set up for us. Then I put the receptor in my pocket. "Don't worry your in a better place now", I mumble under my breathe while closing his eyes for him, then I filled with anger and felt it burning inside me. Then heard another Pilot yell get down MOAB then my eyes dilated then was hit with a force that blew my in little slip in the wall protecting me from the heat of the bomb, but rendered me unconscious.

Present

"Jacob you still with us", Hana said concerned seeing me with fear in my eyes. "For a tough man like you, you still got an other side in there huh", Lucio said with a playful laugh. "Yeah yeah laugh it up but you wouldn't if you held half a man in your arms and watched him die with his guts in his hands now would you", I stated then stood up. I saw Lucio's face frown and dim along with Hana and Tracer all 3 feeling sympathy for the one they barely knew. "One last question before you scare us for life" Hana asked "what would that be" I replied "can I see you Titan" she begged, "of course you would ask that" I muttered.

"First I need my stuff to call him down", I admitted "we got it right here" Lucio replied throwing my pilot suit on the table. "Well you came prepared... now where can I change", I asked "in your room", Hana swiftly replied. "My... room" I whispered, "yup your new room and your gonna need it being a new member of overwatch... and its right across from mine, so follow me i'll show you", she stated in glee. I followed her thinking why would overwatch need some guy like me.

We reached the room that didn't look much from outside but when it opened I was surprising. "Well here we are to your new room", she smiled. I walked in and it almost looked like a hotel room. I walked over to the bed and took off my shirt showing the scars and muscles that make my body. I threw the shirt on the bed and grabbed my pants button then stopped, "Hana this isn't a strip show so can you please close the door", I chuckled and turned to Hana half naked. Her face turned white to hot pink almost instantly and then she darted to her room slamming her door, and I watched mine slowly close.

"Man she can't hide anything", I mumbled. I opened the door after I was dressed to see Hana with her arms crossed wearing what she wore last night. "Whats with the jump suit" I laughed, "its for my mech" she said proudly, "thats cute... my Titan is a god compared to yours" I chuckled. "Nope... mine is better" she argued, "don't get your hopes up and just show me to the hanger" I said amused. "Fine lets go" she said. So we walked down the hall and she tried to tell me that her mech is better than my Titan, and I maybe enjoyed myself for the first time in a while. And I thought maybe this is a New Beginning for me.

Hey guys sorry about the hold up on the post I had surgery recently and still recovering so of the chapter wasn't the greatest im sorry. But I will start working on the next one.


	4. The First Mission: part 1

The First Mission

Hey finally got chapter 4 out. Sorry it took so long I keep getting caught up in school, well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Hanger around 12:30

I took off my helmet and attached it to my belt then Hana opened the entrance to the hanger, "So wheres your Titan huh" Hana asked with a cocky smirk, "wheres yours if your gonna doubt me" I replied irritated. "Wait right here" she stated running away into the enormous hanger. A few moments went by until I could feel a vibration rumble through the ground. I turned around staring at a giant pink mech walking towards me, it had two tri-barrel plasma cannons on both sides of it and a glass protector with Hana behind it holding two joy sticks controlling the mech.

"Wow... this is embarrassing, you actually pilot that thing? Awww man this is tooo good" I said busting up laughing losing my balance, "shut-up it not like yours is any better" Hana exclaimed offendedly. Hearing a massive boom behind a giant metal door, "we'll see about that... now lets go take a look shall we" I said walking to the door as Hana climbed out of her mech. I walked over to a panel sticking out of the wall and pressed the button the said 'open' if it wasn't obvious enough.

Then the giant door was hulled to the side revealing the giant steel Titan behind it. "Hello pilot I see that your up and well" BT said with barely any emotion. "Sup BT how was space" I questioned, "boring when you sit there and stare at the earth for 16 hours" BT replied. I turned to Hana to see her jaw hit the ground when she saw BT. "Im sorry your mech is defiantly better than mine" Hana said amazed.

"Alright BT open up I need to check some things, and mayne take a look at your engine" I said as BT knelt down and two hatches opened up allowing me to jump in. "Can I get in" Hana begged, "um there is only one seat unless you want to sit in my lap" I said with a chuckle only to see Hana pout and let out a deep sigh.

BT then stood up and towered over Hana's puny mech. BT allowed me to see everything in the hanger all the helicopters and jets parked inside including Hana's mech. I spotted an area where BT could sit down and let me work on him. I grabbed two joysticks and pressed two pedals with my feet moving the Titan over in between two jets.

BT was just about there until something weird happened, "Insufficient battery life, ejecting pilot" BT suddenly said shooting me out of the hatch on top of the Titan. BT hit the ground with his knee and I hit the ceiling with my back leaving a dint in the roof then fell and landed on a tool box. I laid there on my belly unable to move from falling a very considerably long distance and hit the solid floor. "Jacob are you ok" Hana said rushing to my side, "do I look ok" I replied struggling to get up.

Once I got on my feet I could feel an abnormal presents in my abdomen and when I looked down I saw a screw driver and a couple screws protruding from my skin.

"Thats not supposed to be there" I said holding my side. "Why did that happen" Hana questioned with shock. "Well every time the ship in space makes a new Titan the batteries blueprint gets a little messed up and thats why Winston can't mess up the battery I pulled from that reaper. I need to put it in my Titan then it will resend the blueprint back to the ship to make it more efficiently" I said looking at the kneeling Titan with a blood red blinking light coming from inside the cockpit.

Looked back down to my abdomen, "O-man this is gonna hurt" I mumbled while grasping the handle of the screw driver then gave a few deep breathes and swiftly yanked it out. I let a small yipe as I rapidly pulled out the screw driver and the screws. I dropped them to the floor along with a few squirts of blood that shot out of my body and is now leaking out of my flesh and down my suit. "Um... I need a doctor..." I said holding the wound with blood trickling through my fingers. "C'mon this way I can take you Dr. Ziegler" Hana said as she put my arm over her shoulder and helped me through the hanger then through the hall.

"So whats it like" Hana asked, "whats what like" I replied with a weird look, "you know... getting stabbed by a screw driver" Hana questioned as we walked down the hall. "Oh you know the usual, the extreme pain and oozing blood" I said with a retarded look and she only replied with a quiet giggle. "Well here we are, the med bay" Hana stated as she opened the door and dumped me on a desk next to the door. "Angela... Dr. Ziegler are you here," Hana exclaimed with a voice that rang through out the med bay.

"Yes... yes what is it Hana what do yo-... o' my god, what happened" Dr. Ziegler wondered as she ran around to cabinet to cabinet grabbing bandages, Hydrogen Peroxide, and what appeared to be a sewing kit. "Over here, please remove your shirt and lay down over there" the panicked doctor stated pointing to a bed. I did nothing but listen and took off my helmet and shirt and put them next to me on the bed. Then the doctor rolled over to me in a chair, "Hold still" the doctor said with temerity as she splashed some Hydrogen Peroxide on the open wound, "ouch... that stings" I mumbled, "quit being such a baby" Hana mockingly said with her arms crossed and propped up against the door frame.

When the doctor was stitching me up I noticed the scars and torture that my body went through and so did Hana and Dr. Ziegler as well. "What happened to you" Hana asked staring at my torso. "Well... war wasn't always kind to me... especially when you bet tied to a chair and beaten to the point where you almost die" I said feeling the pain and sorrow that I had once been through as I stared at the scars of burn wounds, or the cuts and scratches my back. Then I could feel tears build up inside my eyes from remembering the ones I fought for, and knowing they died long ago with out me and left me with no one but myself. "Im sorry... I didn't realize what you had been thro-", "its fine you didn't know" I interrupted to which her voice broke me out of a trance of pity.

As Angela was cleaning and stitching up my wound I noticed the dread in her eyes, the bags and the messed up hair and noticed something wrong. "Hey doc everything all right... cause you don't look too well" I asked with a concerned tone. "Nothing I just had a lot of reports to finish and haven't yet and some are about you" she said lazily. "What do you mean about me," I asked quizzically, "well there is your medical file that me and you need to work on and you have a lot of papers to fill out" the doctor kindly said. "Great paper work just what I wanted" I grunted with a worried tone and noticed that isn't why she is tired there was something else I just didn't know what. Then a voice pierced the room and said 'Hana song, Ana Amari, and Genji Shimada please report to the Jack Morrison's office for mission debrief and bring the Pilot with you' the strange robotic female voice said on the intercom.

I just turned to Hana with a odd look and stood up tearing the stitches that Dr. Ziegler was about to put in. "Eh it'll be fine", I said as I grabbed my shirt and put it back on and grabbed my helmet and walked with Hana out the door. "How old are you" Hana wondered as she stared at me, "26... why do you ask" I asked confused "nothing I just wanted to know" she gleefully stated, "well then how old are you", I said pointing the question to her. "19", she proudly replied to which shocked me to see a 19 year old fight in a war and it may be the bravest thing he saw. 'Huh... man thats weird' he thought.

Ten minutes later down the hall/ 1:45 pm

We walked in front of a metal door a lot tinier than the hanger door. The door then spit in half into both direction allowing me and Hana enter the room, "ladies first" I said guiding my hand through the air which lead to the door that opened. "What a gentlemen" Hana giggled as she walked into the room. We both noticed And and Genji were already there waiting.

"Hana watch out" the intimadating cyborg named Genji yelled as he dashed through the air unsheathing a blade then put it to my neck and I managed to pull my pistol out without him noticing and put it to his chin. "Hey buddy I wouldn't do that cause you slit my throat it will cause a nerve reflex in my hand which will make me pull the trigger to the pistol under your chin that will spill your brains on the ceiling" I said as the metal being didn't move an inch.

"Genji stand down this is the new guy I was talking about... that saved Hana" the elderly women commanded, "sorry I thought you were an enemy", Genji apologized. "Wait whats your name and how do you know I saved Hana" I asked thinking they must have been watching me. "Well first off I am Ana Amari and everyone in Overwatch except for Genji who ignored her, knows about what you did cause Hana told everyone multiple times how you saved her life from a couple of thugs" Ana said with and un surprised look. "Well nice to work with you miss Amari" I said with a salute, "please just call me Ana, and you don't need to salute me" she replied. "What might your name be" Ana questioned, "Jacob Lamb, but people call me Jake instead" I told her with a derp look on my face.

"Well now that you met the new guy lets get to debrief. Your mission is to go stop a terrorist attack on a very populated school in Atlanta Georgia. The school apparently has been harbering a student the terrorist want dead and they will do anything to make sure that happens. They are rounding all the students up at the football field for executions until they tell them where the kid is. Genji you will go around the field and inside the school and take out any reinforcements or guards holding hostages. Hana, Jacob, and Ana you will walk onto the field and eliminate all the guards holding the students there, and if you find the kid just give him to the police. And Jacob don't use your Titan there are way too many kids who get hurt. dismissed." Jack sternly said.

I thought it was weird that Jack knows how this is all going to happen. Like how did he know they'll be on the field. And wondered why would he send me on a mission if this is my first day and they barely know me. I started getting supicion and just blew it off finding it strange.

"Hey Jake heres you battery Winston told me to give it back to you before you left on your mission" Jack said as he handed the giant green battery over to me. "Thanks I needed this earlier" I stated rubbing my side.

About fifteen minutes past and Hana along with Genji and Ana went to go get ready while I went to get my titan back up and running. I walked back into the hanger to see BT was being poked at by engineers and machines, I ran over quickly to the vulnerable Titan. "What the hell are you doing" I exclaimed with a pissed tone to a engineer standing closest to me "taking a look at your titan sir" he replied. I pulled out my gun and yelled "the next person who lays a finger on that titan will be shot multiple times". The engineers backed off allowing me to jump on BT and climb onto his back. I took the battery out that was insufficient and threw it on the ground and took the one BT needed and placed it into a hole similar to the reaper's that I dropped the grenade into.

"Battery life sufficient Titan unit BT-75264 ready for combat" BT said as he stood up and picked me up and placed me on the ground. "Nice to have you back buddy cause we have work to do" I said as I explained what our mission was.

Thirty minutes pass/ 2:45 pm

I was sitting in BT in the hanger as I watched the jet we were . I noticed that the jet was particularly small and probably wasn't going to be able to carry BT with us. "Hey Jacob you comin or not" Hana yelled as she boarded the jet. I jumped off BT and jogged to the plane "hey what about BT" I instantly said as I got on the aircraft. "Don't worry we won't need BT because there are too many people and a lot of them might get hurt", Hana said with a sorry look. And before I had time to tell BT I was leaving the jets door shut and the plane had begun to take off.

so I picked up my wrist and activated my watch. When it turned on a skinny orange beam of light circled around the all black watch and a voice rang out of my helmet, "Isac at your service". Isac was pretty much a miny BT but in my helmet that nobody else can hear. And sent a message to BT saying 'erase mission data. stand on guard'.

I took a seat next to a window and stared at the vast ocean that stretched for miles that was illuminated by the sun. Hana was playing on her phone across the aircraft. Genji was meditating in his seat and Ana was piloting the aircraft. I just laid down on two seats that are close together and cushioned my head with my hands and tried to get some sleep before the mission.

"Hey Jacob... wake up... we landed and have work to do" I heard someone say in a soft and angelic tone. "Baby just give me 5 more minutes" I mumbled covering my eyes with my hands. After I realized what I said my eyes shot open and aimed them to Hana, "I think you like me", she said with hot pink cheeks that blended in with the isosceles triangles on her face. "No... ok maybe a little but I didn't mean to say that" I said rubbing my face completely embarrassed. "Its ok we all have our crushes" she teased, "shut up and lets just get this damn mission done", I said sitting up rubbing my neck.

"Hey I did some research about pilots and the war and had Winston make you something you may be familiar with" Hana said holding something behind her back. Then she pulled it out from behind her revealing a rifle. I instantly jumped up and walked in front of her to the glorious rifle. "A... R-201 carbine... this was the same weapon I was first deployed with and the same one I became a marksman with. This brings back so many memories," I said with hidden joy. "Well its all yours" Hana stated handing me the the weapon.

With the weapon in my hands I felt like I was back on the frontier. Looking at the gun I noticed a suppressor, and a holographic sight clearly for a stealth mission but could be used in any mission really. "Hana... I can't explain how much I love you right now..." I said staring at the carbine taking in all its glory. "Hey you two love birds we need to go cause if Im correct the terrorist will be assaulting the school in a few moment so we should get moving" Ana said standing next to Genji who is getting impatient. Hana just looked at me then Walked out of the jet and called her mech and I followed. I jumped on top of Hana's mech hitching a ride like I would with a Titan.

We landed in woods that hid the jet from enemy vision and made sure we have a ride out if thing go south. "This way" Ana said sternly as she looked at a tablet with directions on it.

Riding on Hana's mech made me think, Im on a mission on my first day had my stuff looked at and can't use my Titan and realized there is something more to Overwatch recruiting me than I really thought. I couldn't really put my mind to it but I could get some suspicion with Winston but just blew it off and focused on the mission.

Hey guys there will be a part and sorry if it may be rushed but I can't really express what I think in writing, but im working on it so don't chew me out about it. Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 4!


End file.
